


As Bright and Daunting as the Moon

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [18]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Fluff, I actually wrote something happy?, M/M, Smooching, cool dog, date, humantale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give me afterglow as bright and daunting as the moon,<br/>Make me fall in love with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Bright and Daunting as the Moon

Oh god, you wanted to kiss him.

His hand clutched yours as you walked into a cafe. You didnt know what it was called, but you knew people enjoyed it. Papyrus' fingers wrapped between yours.

"Wowie, there's so many things to pick from!"

You nodded and looked at the options, there was a lot of ice cream, burgers, and hotdogs.

"Can I get a banana split?"

"Sure, pal." You smiled and decided on a hotdog and cinnamon-butterscotch flavored ice cream, you ordered, than went and sat with Papyrus. He sat next to the window and pointed out a brown dog and started going on about dogs, and how much he loved them.

"... Sans?"

"Hm? What?"

"I asked if you prefer dogs or cats."

"Cats."

"Why?? They scratch and-"

"Nah, they're chill."

Papyrus furrowed his brow "But, dogs are good because-"

"I didn't say dogs aren't good. I said I prefer cats."

"... Feemurr!"

You flinched and looked over, a spindly blonde stood at the counter, examining an order ticket. You stood and went to get it.

"Banana split, cinnamon-butterscotch sundae, and a hotdog with extra ketchup, right?"

You nod and pick up the food "Thanks, ma'am." You grinned her way and walked back to your table and sat Papyrus' banana split down and slid it to him, than you sat yours down. You looked to Papyrus and watched him eat the first few bites as he talked about the fact that fake banana flavoring was what bananas where supposed to taste like.

You wanted to kiss him so much.

You felt him touching your thigh, and his foot brushed against yours "Hm?" He wasn't looking at you, he was looking intently at his food, but his hand had found itself on you. You shrugged it off and decided to just keep eating. The hotdog was pretty good, the ketchup stung in the back of your throat. Papyrus' hand brushed against your padded crotch, a sudden jolt went through your body and you jumped up.

"Sans?"

"H-holy-" you touched your seemingly flaming cheek "Papyrus!"

"Hm?"

You leaned forward "We're in public."

He nodded, as if he hadn't done anything.

"You just..." You sighed and let it go.

Oh my god, you wanted to kiss him. You wanted to kiss him so. Much.

"Sans!"

"Wh-"

"Look at that cool dog!" He pointed to a dog that had sunglasses hanging off its face.

"Oh, uh, cool."

"The owner left him there, can I go pet him?"

You nodded and scooted out of his way, and watched him go pet the cool dog. You had the sudden longing to be as cool as that dog.

You paid and walked out to go pet the dog too.

"Sans!" Papyrus waved "His name is Buster!"

"That's cool, Pap. Hiya, Buster." You knelt down and pet the dog "Where's your owner? Ya lost?"

"His address is on his tag, should we bring him back to his home?"

You nodded "Yeah, probably."

\---

The two of you had been looking for Buster's owner for about an hour when you finally found the right address.

"Hello! Are you the parent of this dog?" Papyrus had said that a lot today.

A tall girl gasped and knelt down to pet the dog "You found him!" She smiled and kissed the dog on the muzzle "Oh my gosh, thank you!"

"No prob, Bob."

She stood "Can I get you two, like, anything at all?" 

"Nah, we were about to go home, pal." You smiled and patted the dog again "Just happy to get him home."

"Thank you!"

\---

You couldn't remember the rest of the encounter, but you had the girls number now, so there's that.

You curled your fingers between Papyrus' and the urge to kiss him invaded again, and it's not like anyone was around...

"Hey, Papyrus. Lean down." You reached up and tugged at his scarf. He furrowed his brow and leaned "Hm?"

You pressed your lips to his and smiled against them, than you parted and giggled like an idiot. You looked up to Papyrus and smiled at him.

"Aw, jeez-" he covered his cheeks and giggled "Sans!"

"Hm?"

"We're in public." He mimicked you.

You nodded, as if you'd done nothing wrong.


End file.
